Silently
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Silently, Elphaba stood waiting in the shadows of the pillars beside the intersection of the road. Waiting for her target, about a week ago she was assigned to dispose of one of the Wizards associates for The Resistance, she did not know who it was, but she was told that they would arrive in the first carriage and make a public announcement about her. COMPLETE DESPITE A/N.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I KNOW I should be working on Secrets; I can't bring myself to at the moment. I've been having a lot of ideas that have to do with some of my… dreams/nightmares (I'm special I have weird dreams about Wicked O.o) so yea, I hope I've captured their characters to the point and made it… realistic? I've started to incorporate some of my Role Playing style into my writing, just to find it helps. This FF has the idea of the resistance from the book but basically most of the rest of the context is from the musical. I hope this has been worth a wait. **

Silently, Elphaba stood waiting in the shadows of the pillars beside the intersection of the road. Waiting for her target, about a week ago she was assigned to dispose of one of the Wizards associates for The Resistance, she did not know who it was, but she was told that they would arrive in the first carriage and make a public announcement about her, she sneered. She fingered delicately at the trigger beneath her cloak, earlier in the day before the Gale Force had set up she positioned the bomb in a hidden and secure spot.

She was beginning to get impatient, one of her fatal flaws. Elphaba turned to her right at the sound of approaching hooves, Horses or horses. She gritted her teeth and stood up straighter as the target stepped out of the carriage to make her speech. Elphaba's heart sunk and her hands fell from the trigger attached to her satchel.

'_No… Glinda, get out of here.' _She left the soft whisper escape her lips. No, _no. _It couldn't be her. No matter her loyalties to The Resistance, she would not bring herself to kill Glinda.

She looked around, spotting out the other member who would be the one to fill out the task or to replace Elphaba if she failed, or something unfortunate happened to her. She slinked over to him, discreetly as possible but finding it very hard as seeing that she is green. He glanced to her and turned away, than quickly turning back realizing he recognized her.

"What is it? Get moving, hurry or you'll miss your chance!" He hissed to her. In the background, Elphaba could hear Glinda's soft sweet voice relaying through the crowd. She shook her head to him, "No, I'm sorry. We can't do this, leave before you get caught."

He stared blankly at her in astonishment, "We have our orders."

"I'm your superior, do as I say." The Witch growled, standing up taller over the other man, with a menacing glare.

The man scowled and muttered, "Yes Ma'am." He turned and left, nodding to Elphaba in parting with a whip of his cloak, disappearing into the crowd as they were all trained.

Elphaba continued down the street, trudging along with her broom; keeping hidden from view as she waited at the end of the route for her best, and only friend.

.:Oz:.

Elphaba followed Glinda back to her home, avoiding her gaze whenever she turned. Glinda came up to what would be considered a mansion and turned in to the dirt path. The green girl chuckled to herself at Glinda's taste; she hadn't changed a bit in that bubbly sense. She pulled her broom beneath her and controlled the wind and broom to lift her to Glinda's balcony the directed to her room. She landed softly on her feet, silently and pushed her hand against the glass of the double doors. She made her way into the room and looked around. A flame of jealousy flickered in her chest and was quickly extinguished. She reminded herself this was a life she could've had, but had given up on her own accord.

The door to the left of her opened with a _click _and she got ready to face Glinda. She stood, and straightened her shoulders, but at the last second she rushed to beside the curtain, waiting to reveal herself in her own time.

Glinda sat down facing her vanity set, giving a speech about how important it was to catch the Wicked Witch of the West was not her strong point. She reapplied her makeup where tears had left streaks. In the mirror she saw the curtain shift airily. She turned around to look at it herself only to find herself facing the Witch. Her eyes were soft but gleaming with fire at the same time. Glinda jumped to her feet to hug her.

Elphaba's eyes widened at the contact but slowly brought her arms to rise in an embrace with her old friend, her heart shattering when she felt tears running down her neck.

**I rather like this, maybe I'll make it into a multi chapter, give me your suggestions and I'll see what I can do! Don't forget to review.**

**Here are the characters appearance wise, **

**Elphaba- Mamie Parris  
Glinda- Kate Rose Clarke  
Fiyero- Kyle Dean Massey (If to continue) **

**Elphie your WWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are probably thinking, why the heck would she choose an Elphaba that isn't as known as the others, well actually probably not, but because she was the first Elphaba I've seen and she was brilliant. Look her up on YouTube.**

**Thank you for Reviewing-**

**Disclaimer- Wicked is not mine. **

Fiyero impatiently tapped his booted foot, looking over the map of the sightings of Elphaba, instead of using the normal read thread to connect them; he'd chosen green pins and thread. The rest of the guards thought it was some type of joke having to do with the Witch's skin, but it wasn't. It was his favorite color because of her. He couldn't help think she was so close, he could almost _feel _her. But he shook his head, he knew he was giving himself false hope, but he needed someone to talk to about the _real _Elphaba, someone that would understand.

He made his way down the stairs and through the hall, nodding absent mindedly at the guard at Glinda's door. He knocked at the door, opening it knowing that Glinda didn't mind if it was him.

"Hey Glinda, can we-" He was smiling as he closed the door, that's when he noticed the other figure in the room. She was slightly gaping but caught herself and assumed a scowl on her face as she realized Fiyero, Captain of the Guard, was watching her.

"Elphaba." Fiyero said stupidly, mentally punching himself.

"No really, _Captain, _why don't you use my title? Everyone else does," she snapped, "Well, what are you waiting for, arrest me and throw me in SouthStairs to rot." She held out her emerald wrists, as if to challenge Fiyero. Glinda simply remained silent and chewed on her lip, rocking back and forth with her knees tucked to her chest, staring at something beyond Elphaba no one else could see.

Fiyero flinched at the venom in her voice, so sharp, so hurtful, but he cared about her he reached out and but his hand on her wrist, leading them downwards beside her body.

"Not today, Elphie, c'mon let's talk. I won't turn you in or report you I have no reason to." He tried to answer calmly, sitting next to Glinda on the bed, facing Elphaba who was still standing. But his mind reeled, all he wanted to do is swoop up Elphaba in his arms and tell her how worried he was about her, and how much he loved her. It's all he's wanted to do since he first met her.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Your uniform speaks differently Master Fiyero. Well, alright than, if you must but make it quick I don't know how much time I have." She skittishly looked to the door than back at Fiyero, who realized how ill and hungry she looked. He sighed inwardly; this is the life he and his fellow guards were forcing her to live, in fear, making her look like a horrible person.

Elphaba must've sensed the shift in Fiyero's attitude, for she smiled at him and tried to convince him she was okay.

"Elphaba… you are not okay, please give in, and join the Wizard. It isn't so bad Glinda and I will look after you." He looked at Glinda desperately for help who nodded vigorously. Fiyero was lying, the Wizard was a horrible man, but he couldn't bear to see Elphaba this way.

But she shook her head, "No, Fiyero. I gave up that life for a reason and I'm happy- despite how bad I may look." She added, leaning against her broom and smirking.

"Elphie, no you're not, look at yourself! You need us!" Glinda leapt to her feet again in a sudden outburst, hugging Elphaba sobbing for her.

"Stop Glin, you might 'melt' me." She grumbled pushing her away and shifting uncomfortably, it was clear she still wasn't all that used to people even though she worked with The Resistance.

"We all know those rumors aren't true." Fiyero sighed, but Elphaba simply shrugged- "The public will believe anything they're told, we might as well let them."

"We," Fiyero said catching Elphaba's words "are you implying something?" He raised his brow teasingly.

"No, but I think it's time I go. Thank you Miss Glinda, Master Fiyero for welcoming me here today." She smiled and dashed to the balcony, winking at them before she jumped off the railings and onto her broom.

Glinda and Fiyero rushed over to her to stop her but it was too late, Fiyero leaned against the cold metal bars blotching the railing so tight his knuckles turned white. Glinda leaned there to her arms around his waist, looking sadly at her friend.

Elphaba was almost out of earshot when she heard Fiyero yell,

"Elphaba, I will follow you till the ends of the world till I find you!" She turned back to see them, a gold and blue speck in the distance.

**End? Nah, this isn't the end. What made you think that?**

**Elphie your WWW**


End file.
